Je pense à toi
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Arc à plusieurs chapitre. C'est le 1er Avril, Duo s'attendait à ce que ses frères d'armes se venge de lui pour toutes ses farces durant la guerre mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Heero lui aussi serai de la partie. Farce cruel ou réalité ?
1. Je pense à toi

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Note : Fic inspirée de la chanson de Saya

Note 2 : « » sont les pensée de Duo quand c'est narré

_: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa : sont les pensée de Duo par rapport aux paroles._

**_: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa : sont les paroles de la chanson. _**

Je pense à toi.

Duo était étendu sur son lit à contempler le plafond, la couleur il ne savait la dire, car ce plafond il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas si Hilde était déjà passée, peut-être car il sentait vaguement une odeur de nourriture. La musique traversait la pièce mais elle non plus n'était pas perçue. Il se morfondait sur lui-même depuis quand ? Il ne savait plus…Pourquoi ? La réponse restait inconnue, ça aussi il avait oublié. Il se sentait vide mais en même temps vivant, un peu comme…comme quoi ? Encore une chose qu'il ne savait pas. Qu'il ne voulut plus savoir, qu'il ne cherchait pas à savoir comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

« Tiens ? Encore cette chanson »

Duo soupire, il passait cette musique tellement de fois à la radio qu'il reconnaissait chaque chanson dés les premières notes, que des tubes d'avant AC sur Radio Passé mais de toute façon les titres d'AC n'était pas géniale. « Comme ma vie quoi »

Duo soupire une fois de plus, il n'aimait pas cette chanson, non pire il la détestait, cette chanson le faisait penser et il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait rien. Il avait la flemme de tout même d'aller couper cette horrible chanson qui le faisait sortir du petit monde qu'il s'était crée.

Il n'avait jamais écouté les paroles mais il avait de l'instinct et son instinct lui murmurait que cela n'était pas bon pour son état zombi.

_**Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre **_

Duo se redresse un peu. « C'est ça le début des paroles ? » Il n'en avait plus aucune souvenance. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

_**Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre**_

_Jusqu'ici personne ne m'a attendu_

_Que se soit Sœur Hélène, le Père Maxwell _

_Ou bien…Solo_

_Aucun d'eux ne s'était donné la peine de m'attendre _

_J'ai été bête_

_C'est ma faute…ma punition _

_J'ai crée chaque fois la situation_

_Cette fois encore_

_¨_

_Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? _

_Je me faisais du mal_

_Puisque lui aussi…allait mourir. _

_¨_

_Pourquoi l'avoir poussé à la rejoindre ? _

_Pourquoi mes lèvres ont dit ça ? _

_Pourquoi ces mots m'ont échappé? _

_Vas-y, elle doit t'attendre. _

_Peut-être que…_

_**J'ai encore trop à apprendre**_

_Oui, c'était peut-être pour ça _

_J'avais énormément de chose à apprendre _

_Comme pour toi _

_¨_

_Savoir comme vivre_

_Le plus énergétique du groupe hein ? _

_Personne n'a jamais vu que je ne vivais pas j'apprenais _

_Jusqu'ici je ne faisais que survivre _

_Survivre, pas vivre_

_Survivre à la malédiction que je traîne derrière moi…_

_Une malédiction que certain croient avoir contourné _

_Pourtant ils ne sont pas assez nombreux _

_Pas assez pour me la faire oublier_

_**Oh non tu n'as même pas idée **_

_**Comme j'ai envie de rester.**_

_Ce jour là_

_Celui où tu étais étendu sur ses jambes _

_C'est celui-là qui m'a fait hésiter _

_Tu semblais si paisible _

_Fort mais pourtant qui montrait toute ta fragilité_

_Mon cœur c'est tout simplement renversé _

_Une fois de plus_

_Une fois de trop _

_Une dernière fois. _

_¨_

_Je me suis résigné _

_J'aurai aimé rester pourtant _

_Mais…pourquoi faire ? _

_Juste me nourrire de ta présence ? _

_Peut-être…_

_**Non, tu sais même les anges **_

_**Sont quelques fois un peu étrange. **_

_Je n'en ai jamais rencontré donc…_

_Je ne sais pas si cela est correct de te comparé à eux. _

_Je suis tenté de pensé…de dire…que toi tu en es un _

_Un ange rayonnant de pureté malgré ton âme qu'on a essayé plus d'une fois de souillé _

_Tu es l'exception_

_Alors est-ce que les anges sont étranges ? _

_Ce serai à toi de me le dire _

_¨_

_Moi je ne suis pas un ange _

_Je suis peut-être tout sauf un ange _

_J'ai été un voleur _

_J'ai été un assassin_

_J'ai été un rat _

_J'ai été un joker _

_J'ai même été un Dieu _

_Mais pas un ange _

_Jamais_

_Je ne possède pas la même pureté que toi _

_**Ecoute-moi par la dernière fois**_

_Mon dernier mot ? _

_Il y a longtemps que je ne parle plus mais…_

_Je suis condamné à vivre encore un moment _

_Le dernier mot que je t'ai adressé_

_C'était un pourquoi_

_Un pourquoi dont je n'ai même pas entendu la réponse _

_Je suppose que tu n'as pas répondu ou alors…_

_Que cela n'aurait pas été ce que j'espère et espérais _

_¨_

_Avant de partir ou plutôt _

_Que toi tu partes _

_J'aurais aimé te dire _

_**Non je ne t'aime pas, je t'adore **_

_Si adoré est bien au-delà d'aimer. _

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_Le monde hein ? _

_Oui tu vas sûrement le parcourir _

_Le parcourir à ses côtés _

_Peut-être plus que le monde…_

_Une petite part de l'univers…_

_C'est exactement ça…_

_Une petite part de l'univers sépare la terre des colonies_

_Nous sépare _

_Me sépare d'elle _

_**Chaque seconde je pense à toi**_

_Seconde ?_

_Cela n'est qu'un euphémisme_

_Les secondes sont encore une unité trop longue _

_Trop longue comparé au temps_

_Au temps que tu hantes mes pensées _

_C'est pire _

_C'est continuellement _

_**N'importe où dans le monde**_

_Le monde ne fait pas que nous séparer_

_Nous l'avons parcouru_

_Oui, nous l'avons parcouru comme nous l'avons sauvé_

_Et cela plus d'une fois. _

_¨_

_Monde ? _

_Cela paraît grand _

_Pourtant cela peut-être petit voir minuscule _

_Comme pour moi…_

_Comme pour toi _

**_Je suis ton ombre, où que tu sois. _**

_Il y a une époque oui_

_J'assurai tes arrières _

_Je gardais un œil sur ta vie _

_Suppliant pour que rien ne te la ravi _

_Tremblant à l'idée que tu puisses la perdre _

_Toi aussi… _

_¨_

_J'étais si bien ton ombre _

_Que tu m'acceptais _

_Sans pour autant faire attention à moi _

_Enfin j'étais là _

_Simplement, pas plus pas moins _

_J'existais mais cela ne te faisais rien _

_¨_

_Je suis ton ombre? _

_Oui _

_Aujourd'hui je le suis encore plus qu'autre fois _

_Je te protège de loin _

_Je te protège de moi _

_Je suis là, sans l'être vraiment _

_Une ombre suit les gestes _

_Elle n'en attend pas un. _

_J'ai été une mauvaise ombre _

_Je me suis éloigné du corps que je protégeais _

_Mais une autre m'a remplacé _

_Elle fait ombre et lumière _

_Je ne pouvais que regagner les ténèbres _

_**Non, je ne peux pas rester**_

_Je dois m'en aller _

_Je ne le voulais pas _

_Mais tu m'as toi-même chassé _

_Sans t'en rendre compte _

_Car… _

_**Mon rêve à un prix à payé**_

_Ce prix c'est toi_

_Tu es mon rêve en même tant que l'amende _

_Qu'on m'a donné _

_Que tu m'as donné _

_Mon rêve _

_C'est que tu sois heureux _

_Heureux enfin de vivre _

_**Oh non je ne peux m'en tenir**_

**_A te regardé souffrire _**

_Tu souffrais au quotidien_

_Je ne voulais pas que tu continues à souffrir _

_Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore _

_¨_

_Je n'apporte que poisse et mort autour de moi _

_Je ne voulais pas ce sort là pour toi _

_Encore moins que pour les autres _

_Mais pas moins fort _

**_Non, je ne suis pas si fort(e) _**

_Fort?_

_Moi? _

_Non, je ne le suis pas _

_J'en suis loin _

_Si je l'avais été _

_Tous ceux que j'ai aimés _

_Que j'aime encore _

_Serait encore de ce monde _

_Solo _

_Sœur Hélène _

_Père Maxwell _

_Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive à toi _

_¨_

_Je dois être masochiste car j'ai espéré _

_Alors que je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te garder _

_Je t'ai perdu en même temps que je t'ai trouvé _

_Si j'avais été fort _

_Si je n'étais pas si faible _

_J'aurai pu mais… _

_Je ne suis que faiblesses _

_Contrairement à toi. _

_**Mais je vais franchir cette porte**_

_Porte?_

_Le terme est faux _

_Ce serai plutôt _

_Couper l'interphone _

_Disparaître sous ton poing _

_**Mais regarde-moi pour la dernière fois**_

_Fais le sinon…_

_Sinon quoi? _

_Je ne suis même pas sur _

_Que tu m'aie jeté un regard _

_Je sais pourtant que… _

_Que je dois disparaître de ta vie _

_Comme coupé l'interphone _

_Ou le contact de ton poing passé _

_Cette porte franchie _

_Soit en certain _

_Je sortirai de ta vie. _

Duo rouvre les yeux. Il n'avait même pas eut consciente de les avoir fermés. Il sursaute en voyant Hilde, elle portait un plateau repas; finalement elle n'avait pas encore apporté la nourriture alors.

- Duo? appelle t-elle

Elle est surprise de remarquer que le natté relève la tête

- Tu devrais lui dire poursuit-elle en lui donnant le plateau

Elle répétait cette formule depuis des mois, comme elle ajoutait toujours un bloc de papier.

- Essaies, tu verras bien sa réaction.

Elle sortit vivement de la pièce laissant Duo à sa solitude.

_**Non, je ne t'aime pas je t'adore**_

_Pour lui dire ça?_

_Une phrase qui ruinerait son bonheur?_

_Une phrase qui ferait que jamais..._

_Jamais plus tout ne soit pareil?_

¨

_Il ne pouvait pas_

_Il l'aimait_

_Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça_

_Je veux bien être égoïste sauf_

_Sauf si cela ruine son bonheur_

_Tant pis, si cela doit ruiner ma vie _

_Je n'en ai pas_

_Elle a cessé de m'appartenir depuis longtemps_

_¨_

_Je n'ai plus mon cœur_

_Plus mon âme_

_Il ne me reste que mon corps_

_¨_

_Shinigami si tu es vraiment en moi_

_Prend ma place _

_Fais moi bougé _

_Fais ce que tu veux de moi _

_Mais laisse-moi ici _

_Laisse-moi ne rien faire d'autre que de pensé à lui. _

_Laisse-moi là _

_Prend ma place! _

Hilde était en train de faire la vaisselle, souvent son regard se portait vers le plafond, là ou était la chambre de Duo. Soupirant, elle replonge ses mains dans l'eau mais un bruit, la fait se retourné. Hilde lâche toute la vaisselle pour se retourner vers Duo qui tenait son plateau repas.

La jeune femme le débarrasse et saute dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir au moins marcher.

Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, il n'avait pas resserré l'étreinte mais il était descendu de son plein grès. Pourtant elle ne remarque pas la lueur vide dans les yeux de son ami.

Une lueur vient alors remplacer le vide. Shinigami a prit sa place et accepté le rôle qu'on lui a donné. Il le laisse à ses pensés, ses rêves, son autre existence. Seul lui le sait mais à partir de ce jour Duo Maxwell n'existe plus.

Owari?


	2. Le présent du Shinigami

Auteur : Tenshimizu 

Base : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, mais cela me va comme cela après tout les emprunter c'est suffisant non ? 

Note : Fic écrite pour Noan qui m'a demandé la suite de **_« Je pense à toi »_**

Note2: Cette fic sera une série de arc ( normalement en 5 volet) 

Le présent du Shinigami 

Il la regarde, une fois de plus. Elle met sur la table divers plats qu'elle a préparé, pendant aux moins deux heures. Mais…il n'a pas faim, il n'a jamais faim. Il porte quand même la cuillère à sa bouche, juste pour lui faire plaisir. A ce geste, un sourire vient fleurire sur ses lèvres, toujours le même sourire, un sourire doux mais à la fois triste.

Il se lève doucement de la table, il va regagner sa chambre.

Alors qu'il passe dans le salon, il se fige. Quelque chose à changer…c'est la première fois qu'il entend, son hôte pleuré.

Il a bien envie de retourner sur ses pas, la prendre dans ses bras.

Pourtant il ne bouge pas. Un soupir passe ses lèvres alors qu'une phrase lui vient à l'esprit.

_**Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre mais je ne peux mourir, alors existe pour moi. **_

Cette phrase est sa doctrine à lui, le Shinigami.

Il existe sans pour autant être vivant. Il est là, sans être vraiment de chair puisque se n'est pas son corps, mais pas d'âme non plus puisque qu'il doit accomplir son devoir et rien de plus.

Oui, il existe mais n'est qu'un pantin, d'une personne qui n'est même pas présente.

Un nouveau soupir franchi ses lèvres.

Il se rend compte que son protégé lui a laissé un lourd fardeau.

Un fardeau qui lui est très difficiles à porter.

Chaque jour un peu plus.

Chaque jour, il refrène un sourire, un rire, une étreinte.

Toutes ses choses qu'il a petit à petit appris à ressentir.

Et cela depuis déjà un an et demi.

-----

Il entend des pas derrière lui, alors qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé de la pièce. Perdu dans ses pensées. Il se retourne, il sait que c'est la jeune femme attend qu'il se retourne. Signe, qu'il accepte la conversation.

- Duo…

Hésitante comme à chaque fois. Shinigami se demande souvent où est passée la femme si forte qui veillé sur son protégé. Bien que sa force soit grande de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui ne semble pas vouloir exister. Quelle continue à tenir sans craqué régulièrement, sans qu'elle ne pleure toute la journée.

- Pourquoi avoir proposé ce voyage sur terre ?

Shinigami fixe son regard sur la cheminée, ou plus particulièrement sur une photo.

Il voit Hilde rougir.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul ici !

- Si.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, même si son protégé était devenu presque muet alors qu'il se détruisait à petit feu, lui Shinigami n'avait jamais était très bavard.

- Duo ! Tu sais très bien que je n'accepterais jamais de te laisser tout seul ici. Surtout pendant les fêtes. C'était mis en colère la brune.

-----

Il fit un simple signe de la main, montrant qu'il abdiquait. Hilde voulait à tout prix qu'il vienne pour ce voyage car elle avait sûrement peur qu'il ne fasse « une bêtise » alors que son accord avec Duo était justement de maintenir le corps du natté en vie.

Il laisse la jeune femme dans la pièce retenant un soupir.

Comme à chaque fois, il ressentait une hargne immense montée en lui.

Tout cela à cause de Zachary…

Shinigami soupir en montant les marches.

Il se trouvait pathétique.

Il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme.

Comment et pourquoi ?

Même lui, ne le savait pas.

Mais n'avait t-il pas laissé tombé ses côtés divins, en incarnant un humain ?

Bref…

Il s'était rendu compte un matin…d'être fou amoureux d'elle.

Il avait mal du matin au soir.

Enfin, il comprenait la fuite, de celui qui prenait son nom.

Pourtant, lui avait envie de donner ses sentiments à la jeune femme.

Inconsciemment il avait crée un double astral…

Un autre lui-même sous forme humaine.

Mais il ne l'avait pas compris au départ.

Il avait tous simplement haïs…Zachary

Nouvelle personne dans la vie de Hilde.

Encore, maintenant il se jalousait lui-même.

Cela était stupide mais quelque part…

Il ne serait jamais que Duo.

Au plutôt le corps de celui-ci pour Hilde.

-----

Il ouvre la porte avec violence. Il avait sa valise à préparée. Il aurait put laisser Hilde le faire mais…il n'avait pas envie que la jeune femme continue à s'occuper sans cesse de lui.

La valise fut vite finie. Il la jette plus qu'il ne la dépose prêt de la porte pour ensuite se laisser tombé sur le lit. Ainsi couché, il murmura une phrase qui lui paraissait très vrai depuis plus de six mois maintenant.

- Les dieux ne sont rien car ils n'ont rien.

Il ne savait pas qui avait écrit cette phrase mais c'était repris dans les lignes d'un texte sacré. Un terrien, c'était la seule indication en plus que cet homme qui était complètement athée. Soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi vivant depuis qu'il était mortel.

Il se remémore, tous ce corps lui a donné.

Apprendre à sourire, ainsi que faire sourire.

A rire comme à répandre cette douce musique.

A saigner ainsi que la douleur qui l'accompagne, alors que son corps immortel ne ressentait rien de tout.

Mais le plus important à aimer.

Il n'avait pas compris les sentiments de son protégé.

Il l'avait trouvé faible de s'enfuir et d'essayer d'attenter à sa vie.

Longtemps, il s'était demandé pourquoi…les dieux avaient le devoir de les suivre

Maintenant il se rendait compte d'une chose essentielle.

Les dieux n'étaient rien.

Malgré qu'ils soient immortels, qu'ils soient considérés comme les plus puissants de l'univers.

Les dieux ne sont rien, car ils n'ont rien pour eux.

A eux.

-----

- Duo !

La voix de Hilde. Il est temps de partir.

Shinigami pousse un nouveau soupir empoignant sa valise.

Il ne prend pas la peine de refermé la porte, de toute façon il n'y à rien a y prendre.

Rien qui ne pourrait y être volé. Autant ne pas donner la peine, à ceux qui voudraient essayer, dans d'entré dans cette pièce.

- Duo. Dis avec un sourire une voix qui le fait se crispé.

Zachary. Un homme grand, dans les 1m80, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan ainsi que des yeux bruns presque rouges envoûtant. Shinigami, passe à côté de lui.

Il doit reconnaître qu'il n'est pas moche en humain.

Il sait que cet homme est lui et en même temps…

Celui-ci n'a qu'un morceau de son âme.

Juste celui en légère empathie avec ses émotions.

Il secoue la tête, ne voulant pas perdre sa bonne humeur.

Le voyage jusqu'à la terre sera long.

-----

Shinigami a dormis presque tout le voyage.

Voyant des partielles de sa vie d'avant.

Voyant des partielles de la vie de Duo.

Quand il a pris sa place il y a de cela un an et demi.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à n'avoir aucun remord de quitté les cieux.

Parler avec Dieu, Bouddha ainsi que d'autres divinités ne lui manqué nullement.

Il préférait nettement les conversations des humains, qui paraissait moins futile qu'elle ne l'était.

-Duo ta ceinture lui murmure Hilde en mettant sa main sur son corps.

Shinigami lui sourit doucement en s'exécutant.

Il ne l'avait pas dis à la jeune femme mais…

Il avait bien d'autres projets que de laissées la jeune femme avec son amoureux.

Se voyage était pour lui le dernier.

Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et ne l'aurai fait qu'une fois.

Pour la première fois il allait voir la terre avec des yeux humains

Il ouvre les yeux alors que la navette atterrissait.

-----

- Duo ! Appelle encore une fois Hilde.

Il aimait l'entendre l'appeler.

Même si le nom qu'elle utilise n'était pas le sien.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'elle l'appelle.

Quelle continue…

Encore et encore jusqu'à il se lasse de sa voix.

Chose qui n'était pas sur le point d'arriver.

Il sourit doucement à cette pensée.

-----

Le taxi emprunté se dirige vers un endroit qu'il avait déjà réservé.

Un endroit qu'il savait, qui va plaire.

Le véhicule est vite à destination.

Et ce qu'il avait programmé est révélé.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il l'entend rire devant cette vue.

- Une patinoire ! S'exclame Hilde. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller ajoute-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais. ne fait que murmurer le Shinigami

Ils s'assillèrent sur un banc en regardant pendant un moment les autres personnes patiner.

Lui et Zachary n'attendent qu'un signe de la jeune femme.

Hilde fini par leur sourire en se levant.

Elle ne dit rien mais le faîte qu'elle s'arrête au milieu de la patinoire, les invitent à la suivre. Shinigami est plus rapide et en quelque mouvement il est auprès de l'Allemande.

Il voit du coin de l'œil Zachary fulminé ce qui lui fait très plaisir. Shinigami passe alors une main ainsi qu'un bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme. Surprise celle-ci ne le repousse pas. Shinigami se penche et pose un baiser sur sa joue, mais quand même prêt des lèvres. Alors que le dieu se redresse, il murmure à la demoiselle

- Merci.

Sans un mot de plus, ni de moins il s'éloigne.

Il ferme alors les yeux.

Il lui a dit en partit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il l'aime.

Cela serait inutile.

Il sait que la jeune femme est heureuse avec Zachary.

Rien ne lui importe plus.

Sauf…

-----

Duo ouvre les yeux. Étonné, il regarde autour de lui.

_Une patinoire ? _

_Mais attends…_

_Comment puis-je être là ? _

_J'ai laissé ma place à Shinigami. _

_Je ne peux pas être dans mon corps._

_Je ne pouvais le regagner si celui-ci disparaissait. _

_Ne me dîtes pas que…_

- Duo ?

Celui-ci ne c'est plus pensé.

A-t-il bien entendu cette voix s'élevée ?

Ouvrant des yeux exorbités.

- Hee…Heero.

Le prénom est sortit tout seul de sa bouche.

Il a du mal à ne pas se frotter les yeux pour vérifier s'il ne continue pas de rêver.

- Duo !

Cette fois là voix se fait insistante.

- Hein ? Ne trouve t-il rien d'autre à dire.

- Pousse-toi qu'on puisse se lever !

- Me…me pousser ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque, qu'il est étendu de tout son long sur le Japonais. Comment as t-il fait ? Il l'ignore mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

Il se relève d'un bon. Mais oubliant ses patins, il pert l'équilibre retombant sur le Japonais qui avait à peine commencé à se relevé. Duo est un peu confus.

- Sorry !

Il entend un soupir autant qu'il ne le sent. Mais il se fige vraiment quand il sent qu'Heero le prend par les épaules pour le repousser. Duo ne peut plus bouger, surtout en sentant une décharge lui parcourir tout le corps, lui confirmant qu'il a bien récupéré celui-ci.

Il fit un simple sourire aux nippon alors que Heero c'est déjà relevé.

- C'est bizarre comme rencontre hein ? Demande l'Américain toujours les fesses sur la glace.

Il voit Heero hocher légèrement la tête. Puis froncer un sourcil. Pendant quelque seconde Duo se demande pourquoi. Avant de réaliser que lui ne c'est toujours pas relevé.

Une fois, la chose faite il passe ses mains sur son pantalon pour enlever un peu la glace qui si était accrochée puis demande à l'Asiatique.

- Que fais tu ici ? Tu accompagnes Relena ?

- Détente lui répond simplement l'ex 01

- Toi ?

- Et alors…grogne le métisse.

- Excuse-moi Heero mais c'est si…

Duo n'y tient plus il éclate de rire. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il repartit dans un éclat de rire de pur bonheur alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content de vivre.

L'éclat de rire avait été en partie alimenté par un petit sourire de Heero ainsi qu'un baka lâché du bout des lèvres.

Soudain il se mit à neiger.

- Ca te dis de venir prendre un verre ? Demande Duo avec un sourire en regardant la poudreuse.

- Hn.

- Hilde ! Hurle l'américain en faisant de grand signe vers l'Allemande.

La jeune femme fit un dérapage devant les deux amis. Elle présente rapidement Zachary à Heero ainsi que vice versa. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le café le plus proche.

-----

Alors que la patinoire était petit à petit désertée, un petit morceau de papier dépassait un peu de la neige. Juste à l'endroit où les deux pilotes étaient tombés.

Dessus on pouvait y lire. **_Juste un présent du Shinigami. _**

Owari ???


	3. Un Nöel de princesse

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Peut-être aurais-je pu espérer que Shinigami m'appartienne mais même pas…tout comme les G-boys.

Note : Cette fic n'est qu'une part de l'arc donc vous pouvez passer ce chapitre qui n'est que la vision des choses de RELENA.

Note 2 : Un grand merci à Bernicalling ma Béta-léctrice

Un Noël de princesse. 

Elle était étendue sur son lit. Une main en travers les yeux.

Elle devait se lever mais ces derniers temps, elle n'en avait pas vraiment le courage.

Elle pousse un soupir alors qu'elle entend du mouvement derrière sa porte.

Son garde du corps.

Elle aurait put être ravie si seulement cela avait été Heero.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait quitté son service.

Un an déjà, il n'était resté que six mois.

Elle pousse un nouveau soupir.

Le téléphone sonne.

Elle tend la main par automatisme vers l'appareil sur sa table de nuit.

- Madame, il est grand temps de vous lever. Vous avez plusieurs réunions à donner ainsi que différence conférence de presse à honorée.

Il y avait une époque où elle jetait son téléphone avec violence.

Mais elle n'en avait plus l'énergie ni l'envie.

Elle avait un grand rôle elle le savait mais…

Tout cela commençait doucement à l'ennuyer.

♦♦♦ 

Elle se lève, se dirigeant vers sa garde robe. Prend le premier tailleur qui passe, elle se dirige directement vers la salle de bain attenante. Le peignoir est à peine sur le sol qu'elle ouvre l'eau de la douche alors qu'elle prépare une serviette et a déjà posé ses vêtements sur la petite table à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle pousse un nouveau soupir.

Sa vie l'ennuyait.

Depuis combien de semaines ? De mois et même d'année ne s'est-elle amusée ?

Les fêtes frivoles auxquelles elle participait en temps qu'invitée lui paraisse loin.

Très loin.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres mais cette fois-ci de contentement alors qu'elle s'est glissée sous l'eau chaude.

Elle aime prendre une douche.

Car au moment où l'eau rentre en contact avec son corps.

Elle ne pense plus à rien.

Elle ressent simplement.

♦♦♦

Toute la journée elle garde le sourire.

Car elle sait qu'elle va bientôt avoir un ou deux jours de congés.

Elle n'en demande pas beaucoup, juste pour les jours de fêtes.

Elle avait convenu avec Heero que chaque année, ils les passeraient ensemble.

Il y a deux ans c'était en tant que son garde du corps.

L'année d'avant en tant que chef de la protection, elle avait organisé une grande réception.

Mais viendrait-il cette année ?

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment y penser.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être déprimée.

Enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'était à longueur de journée.

♦♦♦

C'est avec joie qu'elle voit le jour de Noël arriver.

Heero l'a contacté hier pour lui demander s'il pouvait emmener quelqu'un

Elle avait vite accepté.

Pour ne pas perdre cette opportunité puis cela ne la dérange pas tellement.

Après tout elle aime bien Quatre pour sa diplomatie ainsi que son esprit tactique sans oublier ses excellentes manières.

Elle apprécie Trowa pour ses silences reposant ainsi que sa discrétion.

Elle affectionne Wufei pour sa conversation et sa repartie ainsi que son sens de la justice.

Alors finalement elle est ravie qu'un d'eux puisse venir.

Le dîner ne serait pas romantique, un peu animé certainement.

Mais il y avait d'autre fête donc d'autre occasion pour elle d'être en tête-à-tête.

♦♦♦

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise alors qu'elle avait tenu à ouvrir la porte.

Ce n'était pas qu'Heero portait une chemise bleu roi seulement attaché par les trois derniers boutons qui faisait cet effet là.

Ni qu'il portait un jean noir qui serrait à merveille ses jambes.

Non.

C'était…

Lut' Lena ! Déclare avec un grand sourire un homme avec une longue natte.

…Que Duo Maxwell soit là !

Elle s'était figée intérieurement car elle avait déjà répondu poliment.

Bonsoir Relena déclare simplement Heero en mettant sa veste aux portes-manteaux.

Elle fit un petit sourire au métis.

Alors qu'elle hurlait d'horreur dans son subconscient.

Heero se dirige déjà vers le salon, l'Américain sur ses talons.

En bon hôte, elle aurait du leur montré le chemin mais…

Son corps restait paralysé par l'horreur qu'allait être cette soirée.

♦♦♦

Elle sert les apéritifs, les verres d'alcool demandés.

Elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas crier.

Alors que Maxwell est assis très près de son ancien co-équipiers.

Pendant le début de la soirée, ils parlent de tous et de rien.

Où plutôt Duo parle de tout et de rien.

Elle n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de dire un mot tandis qu'Heero ne parle jamais beaucoup de toute façon.

Au moment de passer à table pour le souper.

Elle décide de lancer la conversation.

- Dis-moi Duo que fais-tu à Sank au juste ?

Les plats sont apportés par des domestiques.

Heero et elle commencent à manger.

- C'est un cadeau pour Hilde.

- Un cadeau ? demande en fronçant légèrement les sourcils la jeune femme

- Ouais ! Elle rêvait de voir une et d'aller sur une patinoire. Puis on a décidé de passer les fêtes ici.

- Oh! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton amie alors ?

- Soirée en amoureux, répond en haussant les épaules le châtain.

- Une amourette passagère ? demande t-elle quand même.

Elle voit bien que Duo est surpris de sa question.

Mais elle ne les posait pas dans le vent.

- Euh…non c'est assez sérieux.

- Tu dois être déçu alors, murmure t-elle désolée.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Hilde ? Demande t-elle étonnée.

Elle sourit un peu de satisfaction en voyant Duo lâcher sa fourchette.

Mais son sourire intérieur disparaît vite en remarquant, de l'intérêt même minime dans les yeux du métis.

- Euh…c'est comme une petite sœur, dit au bout d'un moment Duo.

- Oh! Désolée, je ne savais pas…j'avais cru pourtant…

Bien sûr Relena sait très bien vers qui les sentiments du natté vont mais…

Elle avait espéré juste un moment…

Qu'elle était seule dans la partie.

Que cette année et demi aurait peut-être changé quelque chose !

- L'erreur est humaine, dit avec un grand sourire Duo

Alors que le repas se passe tranquillement. Un peu trop au goût de Relena, de silence entre-coupé des phrases et constations de Duo.

Elle décide de lâcher quelque chose.

- Wufei.

- Hein ? Demande l'Américain ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre que sa bouche ne sois plus pleine.

- L'amoureux de Hilde.

Elle voit Duo jeter un coup d'œil à Heero alors que celui-ci s'occupe de son assiette.

- Pourquoi Wufei ? Demande dans un froncement de sourcil le natté.

- Si c'est ta petite sœur…n'importe qui ne peut l'approcher donc…

- C'est pas Wu, sourit Duo. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis…ben non, finalement…ils se disputeraient à longueur de journée. Puis, si c'était l'amoureux de Hilde, j'aurai plus le droit de l'embêter.

Duo lui fait un grand sourire, avant de s'attaquer à son assiette.

Elle est un peu troublée.

Mais les histoires de cœur de Hilde ne sont pas sa priorité.

Elle doit trouver quelque chose.

Elle a bien en réserve un sujet qui pourrait décourager l'ancien pilote mais…

Cela lui ferait mal autant qu'au natté.

Pourtant quelque part elle veut aussi un peu étanché sa curiosité.

- Je serais ravie qu'on puisse manger un jour tous ensemble. Dis-moi, Heero, pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour nous présenter Fanny ?

- Fanny ? Demande le natté avec quelque chose dans la voix, qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'amer.

Alors qu'Heero la regarde en coin, les sourcils baissés.

Elle s'est toujours demandé comment Heero a pu être soldat.

On peut tout lire dans ses yeux.

Il faut l'observer longtemps avant de percer son impassibilité.

Mais… Les yeux d'Heero sont les miroirs de ses émotions.

Une fois qu'on arrivait à lire en eux.

- Fanny ? Demande-lui aussi le Japonais.

- Oui, une jeune femme avec de cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Elle porte souvent des jeans. Elle n'est pas des plus féminine ajoute t-elle après.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Puis ils s'abaissent encore plus alors qu'elle voit ses yeux devenir de plus en plus foncés.

- Alors c'est qui ? Demande Duo avec un peu d'impatiente.

- Faniella.

- Oui et alors ? C'est qui cette nana ?

- Mon binôme.

- Ton binôme ? S'étrangle le natté.

Relena fronce les sourcils.

Elle avait fait des recherches sur cette jeune femme.

Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec le japonais.

Mais elle était loin de s'imaginer que c'était la co-équipière d'Heero.

Mais elle aurait du se douter de quelque chose…

Elle ne semblait être proche de lui qu'à Sank.

Elle devrait aussi faire revoir le service des renseignements.

Ceux-ci ne savaient même pas le vrai nom de la jeune femme.

- Hn. Déclare Heero

- Tu travailles avec un binôme ! S'exclame encore Duo

- Uniquement à Sank.

Relena, est un peu mieux éclairé.

Elle jette un regard au natté.

Celui-ci semble tétanisé.

C'est vrai que lui, qui avait travaillé avec le japonais devait être assez étonné.

- Et vous êtes proche ? Demande Duo

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part d'Heero.

- Ben ouais ! Ro. Tu passes beaucoup temps avec elle.

- C'est mon binôme de bureau et de terrain, répond-il avec un peu d'agacement.

Relena peut lire un peu de soulagement dans les yeux de Maxwell.

Mais en elle quelque chose venait de se déchiré.

Elle avait mal.

Très mal.

♦♦♦

Elle se lève vite de la table. Le repas est terminer mais elle a besoin de marcher même si ce n'est que de la salle à manger au salon.

Elle se laisse tombé dans le premier fauteuil.

Elle boit son café distraitement alors qu'elle entend le natté parler.

La douleur de son cœur ne veut pas partir.

Elle vient de réaliser un chose d'horrible.

Quoi qu'elle fasse !

Quoi qu'elle puisse faire !

Elle a déjà perdu sa guerre.

Elle a déjà perdu sa bataille.

Et cela avant même d'avoir mit le pied sur la terre minée.

Elle l'a déjà perdu avant de l'avoir obtenu.

Parce qu'au yeux de Heero.

Elle est…

- Ce n'est pas logique, s'élève justement la voix de celui-ci

- Ro, c'est une blague. Une blague, c'est pas censé être logique mais drôle.

- Hn.

Duo pousse un soupir à cette réponse très explicite.

Puis elle le voit lever les yeux vers la grande horloge.

Elle fait de même.

Minuit moins dix.

♦♦♦

Elle écoute la voix de Duo pendant ses dix minutes.

Attendant que le carillon résonne.

Les 12 coups furent sonnés.

Ils étaient temps pour les deux anciens soldats de rentrer.

Alors qu'elle se lève pour les raccompagner à la porte.

Elle saisit le bras de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé.

- Heero, j'aimerai te parler.

- Hn.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

Le Nippon va informer l'Américain.

Celui-ci ne fait pas d'histoire et sort sans un mot.

Relena s'avance vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle veut lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur mais…

Elle ne trouve pas vraiment les mots.

Elle reste immobile devant lui.

D'autres pensées l'assaillent.

- Heero je…

Elle se tait.

Que lui dire ?

Juste son amour pour lui ?

Elle ne peut pas faire cela.

Cela serait beaucoup trop égoïste.

Mais finalement ?

Depuis combien de temps…

Combien de temps elle ne fait plus quelque chose pour elle.

Puis pourquoi ne pas un peu le blesser ?

Quelque part…

Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un peu de la douleur qui la traverse ?

Pourquoi ?

♦♦♦

Elle sentit les larmes contre ses joues.

Elle sentait la douleur.

Elle voulait que…

Deux bras se resserrent autour d'elle.

Les larmes continuent à couler.

Elle profite un peu du moment car…

Elle n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion.

Elle avait espéré par certain geste de l'être aimé.

Mais elle s'était surtout caché la vérité.

Heero ne pourrait jamais l'aimé.

Pourquoi ?

C'était évident…

Comme pour Fanny, ce n'était pas une femme.

Heero ne la verrait jamais comme tel.

Un étendard.

Un symbole.

Une icône.

Peut-être encore d'autre objet de valeur.

Heero voit peut-être aussi la princesse en danger.

Mais en aucun cas.

Il n'avait vu une femme qu'il pourrait aimer.

♦♦♦

- Heero. Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses une dernière fois.

Elle le voit hausser un sourcil.

- Met tes lèvres sur les miennes souffle t-elle.

Celui-ci semble un peu hésité.

Il ne lui en avait donné qu'un.

Une seule fois mais ne semblait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Alors elle se met sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur celle du métis.

- Cela vaut dire, je t'aime.

Heero la regarde avec étonnement.

- Mettre ses lèvres sur celles des autres. C'est signifier, l'aimer .

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse.

Elle se contente de le pousser vers la porte.

Pour ensuite la refermée.

♦♦♦

Elle se dirige d'un pas las dans le salon.

Ses yeux se posent sur une cage.

Elle met sa main dessus alors que les larmes recommencent à couler.

Elle ne cherche pas à les essuyer.

Elle vient de perdre son bel oiseau, de son plein grès.

Elle s'approche de la cage et murmure.

- Si je vous libère en été, y a t-il des chances que ma plaie ait cicatrisée ? Si je vous libère en été y aura t-il des chances que vous me reveniez ? Y a t-il des chances qu'il ne m'aura pas oublié.

S'asseyant dans un des fauteuils elle continue à contempler ses oiseaux.

C'est assez étrange non ?

Tu ne prends peut-être pas le cadeau que je te fais…

Comme cet unique cadeau qui tu m'as donné pense-t-elle toujours en regardant la cage, mais…

Moi pour Noël je t'ai rendu ta liberté.

Heero…

Ce n'est pas mon plus beau Noël

Ni un Noël de petite princesse

Mais…

C'est le plus important car juste pour cette soirée

Je serais sûrement totalement dans tes pensés.

Juste pour ce jour saint…

Laisse moi t'aimer

Laisse à mes sentiments désespérés

T'atteindre juste le reste de la soirée.

Laisse-moi espérer que ce Noël

Que ce Noël t'a marqué.

Owari ???


	4. Pour une branche de gui

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne m'appartienne pas, alors je n'espère pas les avoirs. A quoi bon se faire du mal ?

Note 1 : Un grand merci à BernieCalling ma Béta-léctrice.

Pour une branche de gui. 

Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui.

Ils venaient tous les jours.

Lui faisait chaque fois le tour de la piste.

Uniquement pour ne pas le lâcher du regard.

Pour le voir faire une pirouette ou juste faire un tour autour de la piste.

Pour le voir faire des gestes gracieux.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient lâcher la natte qui danser autour du corps de son propriétaire.

L'enlaçant, le frôlant, épousant chacun de ses gestes.

Faisant un peu comme s'il y avait une protection magnétique gardant des donnés précieuses.

Bref…

Il passait plus son temps à le regarder qu'à patiner.

De tant en tant. Il pouvait même le toucher

Ou plutôt Duo le touchait.

Il passait à côté de lui et effleurait ses bras

Touchait ses épaules laissant sa main parfois.

Il restait des fois parler mais…

Bien vite, il repartait comme si la glace l'appelait.

Lui ordonnait de continuer à bouger

De continuer à presque danser.

Pourtant Duo s'arrêtait.

En plein milieu de la piste.

Juste pour lui donner un sourire avant de repartir.

Tous les jours c'était pareil.

Chaque jour, le même rituel.

Et étrangement il ne s'en lassait pas.

Bien au contraire.

Il ne demandait qu'à reproduire ses journées

Jour après jour.

§§§§§

Continuant à l'observer.

Heero voit soudain Duo s'arrêter puis commencer à patiner vers l'entrée.

Se demandant ce qui avait pu être la cause de ce comportement.

Il lâche la silhouette gracile des yeux pour dévisager la cause qui l'a fait lever les yeux.

C'était un corps assez fin, vu de loin.

Fronçant les sourcils lui aussi s'avance.

Après tout Duo ne rigole pas avec n'importe qui.

Puis il a déjà vu ses cheveux de la même couleur que des épis de blé.

Heero ne peut réprimer un sourire.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demande le natté après avoir parler pendant cinq minutes.

- Je passe mes fêtes avec les Maganac et puisque j'étais sur terre j'ai décidé de venir dire bonjour à Heero, sourit le blond.

- Bonjour Quatre dit-il alors ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'une fois de plus Duo la certainement sentit arriver.

Il n'arrive jamais à le surprendre, ni à le faire sursauter.

- Bonjour Heero, répond-il en lâchant du regard le natté.

- Tu viens patiner Quat ? demande avec un sourire Duo

- Pas cette année. Je suis assez pressé donc je dois y aller.

- Même pas le temps de boire un verre ? Insiste Duo

- Hélas non, soupir avec quand même un léger sourire l'Arabe.

Alors que le blond s'apprête à partir, il se retourne vivement vers Heero.

- Oh ! Tu participes à la réception de Relena ?

- Sa réception ? Demande Duo à la place du Nippon

- Oui. Relena organise une grande réception pour le nouvel an. Alors je me demandais si tu devais assurer sa protection. Je voudrais savoir, car je n'ai pas envie d'être mis à la porte de chez Wufei à peine un mot dit.

- C'est vrai que notre dragon préféré est facilement sur les nerfs.

- Particulièrement aux fêtes, soupir Quatre

- Non ? Tu avais remarqué ? Ricane le natté.

§§§

Heero sourit intérieurement à cette remarque.

Il est vrai que toute comme lui, Wufei n'a jamais apprécié les fêtes.

Enfin, tout comme lui avant.

Car bizarrement cette année, il n'a pas de problème.

Il pouvait même dire qu'il les apprécie.

Mettant cette idée de côté pour l'instant.

Il va falloir qu'il se renseigne auprès de Relena pour cette histoire de nouvel an.

C'était vrai qu'il devait le passer avec elle normalement mais…

Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit continuer d'y aller maintenant.

Car Relena n'a toujours pas appelé pour qu'il se fixe un rendez-vous.

Aurait-il fait quelque chose qu'il l'aurait vexé ?

Avait-il mal agis lors de sa dernière visite ?

Cela le torturait un peu.

Il n'a pas envie de faire du mal à la jeune fille.

Après tout ne faisait-il pas toujours son possible pour empêcher la princesse d'avoir des soucis ?

§§§§§

Heero fixe alors son attention sur son portable.

Pour une fois, il pourrait faire le premier pas.

Alors qu'il compose le numéro.

Duo vient mettre sa main sur son épaule.

- On ira ? Demande t-il. Parce que tu sais…le monde mondain et moi, grimace le châtain.

Heero ne dit rien, mais n'en pense quand même pas moins.

Il s'éloigne légèrement de l'Américain.

Le portable à l'oreille il ne peut quand même s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée alors que celui-ci attend à quelques mètres.

Heero est bien tenter de froncer les sourcils quand il le voit commencer à compter sur ses doigts. Mais la voix de Relena vient de s'élever dans le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Relena.

- Oh ! Heero. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

- Pour la réception.

- C'est Quatre qui t'en à parler ?

- Hn.

- Tu voulais y participer ?

- Si tu as besoin de moi…

- Oh ! Non cela ira. Lady Une m'a déjà trouvé toute une armée, rit-elle.

- Bien.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à organiser, je vais devoir accrocher.

- Relena ?

- Oui.

- Passe de bonnes fêtes.

- Merci.

§§§

Heero regarde son portable un peu surpris.

Relena vient de raccrocher mais il lui avait semblé qu'elle était plus douce à la fin.

Une impression ?

Peut-être que la jeune femme était en danger…

Elle ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité.

Il regard son portable une fois de plus.

Il devrait peut-être rappeler.

§§§

- Ro ?

- Hn.

Duo patine vers lui et prend le portable de sa main.

- T'inquiètes pas.

Il sent ses sourcils se baisser dans un signe d'interrogation.

- Si tu es tellement sur les nerfs y qu'à faire une réunion.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

- Ouais ! Toi, Wu, Hil, Zach, Sal, Lady Une, Meiya. Tu demandes à un garde de te prévenir à la moindre entourloupe. Et les meilleurs débarques à la réception. Après tout d'habite à seulement cent mètres du château.

- Hn.

- Génial ! Crie Maxwell dans toute la patinoire.

Heero soupire intérieurement

Si Duo tenait tant à faire sa fête il aurait pu lui demander directement

Ou encore le bassiner avec le sujet jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs ou ceux du chinois lâche.

D'ailleurs il remerciait souvent Wufei…enfin dans sa tête

Le voir courser l'Américain l'avait toujours empêché de craquer.

Et donc au natté arrêter de l'ennuyer juste pour se consacrer par celui qui le chassait.

§§§§§

Pendant les trois jours avant le nouvel an.

Ils décorèrent la maison.

Heero n'a rien fait à sa maison après tout il y dormait et c'est tout.

Alors la décorer ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

De plus, la façon dont elle était meublée était uniquement parce que Relena avait insisté.

C'était elle qui lui avait acheté donc il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Depuis que Duo était là avec ses amis.

Il devait avouer qu'il y avait un peu d'animation.

Et il prenait presque plaisir à revenir à sa maison.

Il laisse la cuisine et ses pensées alors que Duo lâchait un énième soupir.

- Je l'aurai ! Crie t-il soudain.

- Fei pose problème ? Demande Hilde alors qu'elle ajoute une autre décoration.

- Lui ? Pas du tout, tu sais très bien qu'on l'aura à l'usure, sourit le natté.

- C'est quoi le blèm alors ? Demande l'Allemande.

- Ce con de traiteur me dit qu'il n'a aucun plat. Et que c'est la choucroute le plat de l'an.

-Sinon Zach cuisinera. Il adore ça.

§§§§§

Le repas du nouvel an arrive vite.

Le garde avait promit de les prévenir.

Duo lui avait assuré que celui-ci n'oserait, en plus jamais lui désobéir.

Wufei n'avait pas été si difficile à convaincre.

D'ailleurs il avait accepté presque tout de suite.

Le Shinigami ne devrait pas chasser cette fois-ci.

Les invités sont déjà tous arrivés.

La maison est bercée par l'odeur des plats préparés.

Heero en profite d'ailleurs pour détailler l'assemblée.

Hilde et Duo, tous les deux faisaient l'animation.

Racontant des blagues et autres histoires.

Lady Une à côté de Marie-Meiya rigole énormément à l'une d'elle.

Tandis que la jeune fille n'a qu'un léger sourire.

Wufei s'est énervé plus d'une fois pour les faire taire.

Sous les grands éclats de rire de Sally.

Manque seulement Zachary à l'appelle.

Toujours dans la cuisine.

Heero apprécie la compagnie de celui-ci.

Il est calme et ne parle pas beaucoup.

Il sait rire et a un humour assez spécial.

§§§

La soirée se déroule doucement.

Sans véritable accroche.

Heero doit s'avouer qu'il est bien dans cette ambiance.

Soudain il voit l'Américain se lever.

- Dansons ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chaîne Hi-Fi.

- Maxwell, qu'est ce que tu nous fais encore ? Grogne Wufei

- Tu vois Zach. Je n'étais pas fou d'amener ma chaîne.

- Mais quand as-tu fais cela ? J'ai pourtant vérifié tes bagages, répond celui-ci

- Ouip mais pas le contenu mon cher Zachy, pas le contenu, rit le natté.

- Allez venez danser. Il suffit de pousser les fauteuils.

- Maxwell !

- Oh ! Fais pas ton rabat-joie Fei.

Heero suit le regard du chinois.

Celui-ci lance des coups d'œil à la jeune Marie-Meiya.

- Ben c'est quoi le blèm ? Demande Duo alors que même Hilde ne bouge pas.

- Mais Duo…

Duo se dirige alors vers la jeune fille dans le fauteuil roulant.

- Viens Meiya !

- Max…Commence Lady Une

- Si vous voulez pas le faire. Meiya et moi on va pas se gêner. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille prend une couleur rouge.

- Vas-y Meiya met ta main sur ma taille. On commence par une valse.

- Tu as ce genre de cd Duo ? S'étonne Hilde

- T'es folle ! Je l'ai prit dans la pile de Ro.

Heero regarde ailleurs quand les regards se posent sur lui.

Après tout.

Il participait souvent au mondanité.

Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant de posséder de tels cd ?

Puis celui en haut de la pile était un cadeau offert par un Duc qu'il avait protégé.

Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à le jeter.

Puis il n'était pas insensible.

§§§

Il secoue la tête intérieurement pour se concentrer sur ce que fait le natté.

Celui-ci danse comme avec une vraie cavalière.

A l'inverse que Marie-Meiya n'a pas sa main sur l'épaule du tressé mais sur son boîtier.

Il voit que Lady Une est ébahie et retient à grande peine ses larmes.

Hilde a prit d'autorité la main de son fiancé pour qu'eux aussi commence à danser.

Wufei est encore trop pétrifié pour bouger.

Tandis que Sally regarde la scène amusée.

Heero doit quand même reconnaître que le natté est étonnant.

Il n'y a que lui pour faire naître un sourire aussi éclatant que celui-ci qui demeure sur les lèvres de Marie-Meiya à l'instant.

Heero ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de penser.

Que se soit sur la glace ou encore dans une danse lente.

Duo ne perd rien de son magnétisme

Qui l'empêche de regarder autre chose que lui.

§§§

La soirée se poursuit durant plusieurs heures.

Il n'a pas quitté des yeux Duo.

Aussi bien pour le rock.

La techno ou encore d'autres musiques.

Ainsi que chaque danse qui si rapporte.

Il voit soudain le jeune homme se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Zachy c'est quand qu'on passe au dessert ?

- Encore faim Maxwell ?

- Ben oui. Danser sa creuse.

Un sourire vient orner les lèvres du cuisinier.

- Installez-vous, je reviens.

Heero regarde la table avec un peu de froideur.

Si c'est comme dans chaque réception.

Une fois le dessert avalé, la soirée va se terminer.

Il pousse un soupir intérieurement.

Car même s'il n'a pas beaucoup participé, il beaucoup apprécié la soirée.

§§§

Alors que le dessert est entamé.

- Tu vois Ro, lui dit Duo.

- Hn ?

- T'avais pas à t'inquiéter, elle a rien eu ta princesse.

- Hn.

Heero sent un drôle de sentiment naître en lui.

Quelque chose de désagréable alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait laissé complètement Relena et sa sécurité de côté.

Cette impression ne le lâche pas de tout le reste du dessert.

Cela commence d'ailleurs à l'agacer de ne pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

- Tu les raccompagne à la porte ? Demande Duo en baillant

- Hn.

Heero, plus en automatique qu'autre chose, dit au revoir à ses amis.

Il essaie de savoir pourquoi ce sentiment ne le quitte pas.

Finalement Duo finit par mettre sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais Ro, culpabilise pas.

- Culpabiliser ?

- Ouais. Pour une fois tu t'es amusé, t'as pas à t'en vouloir. Se relâcher de tant en tant ne fait pas de mal, ajoute t-il avec un sourire différent des autres. Bon, je vais aller voir un pote Sweeper et…

Sans le vouloir vraiment Heero saisit le poignet du natté pour l'empêcher de franchir la porte d'entrée encore ouverte.

- Ro ?

Heero le lâche précipitamment.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Mais il ne veut pas que Duo parte.

Du moins qu'il ne passe pas cette porte ce soir.

- Bon. Puisque t'a rien à me dire…

- Merci.

- Quoi ?

Heero le laisse là.

Il n'allait quand même pas le dire une seconde fois.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que Duo lui saisit la main.

- Quoi ? Demande t-il de façon un peu plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Duo le lâche alors.

Il voit les yeux du natté se teinter de colère.

Quand soudain tous les deux sursautent.

Heero de surprise alors que quelque chose vient de lui tomber dans les cheveux

Duo d'étonnement.

D'un geste agacé Heero prend ce qui lui est tombé dessus et l'envoie sur le sol sans faire attention alors qu'il remarque un nouveau sursaut de la part de Duo.

Un peu en colère que la soirée se finisse de la sorte.

Heero s'apprête à partir mais une fois de plus Duo le retient.

Cette fois-ci il ne se prive pas pour le foudroyer du regard.

Il entend celui-ci soupirer.

- Ro. C'était du gui.

- Et ?

Duo retourne lentement Heero vers lui.

Une fois qu'il la bien en face de lui, il dit.

- Il y a une tradition à respecter.

- Laquelle ? Demande t-il où de l'énervement perce très bien dans sa voix.

Duo passe sa main sur la joue du métis.

Celui-ci se contente juste d'un regard d'avertissement.

Pourtant l'Américain met ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juste un simplement contact

Un effleurement…

Le frôlement passé.

Duo se contente de le dépasser pour repartir par la porte d'entrée.

§§§

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de porter deux doigts à ses lèvres.

_Poser ses lèvres sur des autres. Signifie aimer. _

Lui rappelle la voix de Relena.

Heero secoue la tête.

Duo ne nourrit certainement pas des sentiments pour lui…

Ce geste n'était pas prémédité…

C'est tout simplement à cause d'une branche de gui.

Son regard se rive sur les boules blanches près de la porte fermée.

Une idée folle vient de lui traversé l'esprit.

L'année prochaine…

Il ferait exprès d'attirer Duo sous une branche de gui.

Owari ???


	5. Sortir d'un labyrinthe ?

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter quand le besoin se fait sentir…

Note 1 : Je vous conseille de lire ou de relire les précédents volet, car ma béta a essayée de plongée direct et a failli se noyée.

Note 2 : Un grand merci à ma Beta-lectrice Bernie Calling

Note 3: Merci à tous les lecteurs de ce ARC. J'espère que cet ajout plaira -^^-

Sortir d'un labyrinthe ? 

Duo était nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards inquiets vers l'interphone qu'il venait à peine de couper. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Zachary l'avait remué.

Les mois qui venaient se s'écouler avaient été riches en évènement et nouveauté.

Il jetait un regard au calendrier qui trônait sur son mur.

Trois mois qu'il était revenu sur L2.

Trois mois qu'il tournait dans cette affreuse chambre, à étouffer. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa vie. Il se rendait compte que sa vie de zombie, était bien loin derrière lui à présent.

Une éternité avait semblé s'être écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté ce lieu.

Duo réalisait que c'était bel et bien le cas. Shinigami avait pris sa place depuis un an et demi.

Il redécouvrait seulement ce qu'avait été sa vie, alors que le dieu avait accepté le fardeau qu'il lui avait laissé en se renfermant sur lui-même.

-

Comment est-ce que celui-ci avait tenu ?

Parce que Duo avait bien perçu les doux sentiments du dieu de la mort.

Comment avait-il pu supporter de voir tous les jours la personne qu'il aimait prendre soin d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien ?

Comment faisait-il pour tenir ?

Duo lui enviait cette force qu'il n'avait jamais pu posséder

Cherchant toujours pourquoi il était revenu

Parce que son protecteur n'avait pas fuit mais…

Pourquoi le Shinigami avait-il cédé sa place ?

Pour lui ?

Pour Hilde peut-être aussi…

***

Duo réalisait que même si Hilde était ravie du retour de son ami parmi les vivants. Celle-ci tournait en rond dans la maison, car elle n'avait plus rien à faire, plus personne de qui s'occuper. Les premières semaines avaient d'ailleurs étaient difficiles, les habitudes ont la peau dure. La jeune femme continuait de surveiller ses moindres gestes, sans en avoir l'air, elle passait toutes les deux ou trois heures dans sa chambre sous un faux prétexte. Lui ramenant son linge, pour lui emprunter un CD qu'elle avait subitement envie d'écouter. Parfois, elle se contentait juste de passer devant sa chambre, de jeter un coup d'œil, avant d'entrer dans la sienne pour prendre un vêtement ou un objet. La demoiselle ne se contentait pas uniquement de s'assurer souvent que le natté allait bien, elle avait aussi l'habitude de l'appeler. Chaque fois que son protégé quittait une pièce, il avait droit à la même scène.

- Duo ?

Le jeune homme se sentait alors obligé de se retourner vers elle, parfois elle se contentait de lui sourire ou de lui servir un rien, mais elle ne le retenait jamais. Elle se contentait encore et encore de l'appeler.

-

Un poids qui lui réchauffait le cœur mais qui commençait doucement à lui peser.

Il n'aimait pas de voir, tous les sacrifices que son amie avaient fais pour lui.

Celle-ci ne sortait que très rarement de la maison, se contentant de faire les tâches ménagères, mettant même entre parenthèse sa relation amoureuse.

Il avait beau lui dire, qu'il ne se renfermerait plus, qu'il ne fuirait plus.

Hilde ne le croyait pas.

Quel mal il avait dû lui faire en se laissant submergé petit à petit.

Lui n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque d'abandon totale

Mais Hilde ?

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'il ressente une telle anxiété de sa part ?

Le besoin de sans cesse le veiller ?

Le natté se promettait, que quelle que soit la douleur à laquelle il devrait faire face, il ne s'abandonnerait plus de cette façon.

Jamais plus ! Il devait bien cela à la brune.

***

Plus le temps passait, plus les jours filaient, l'ex-02 devait se rendre à l'évidence que la situation ne pouvait plus durer plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Hilde n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards emplis d'inquiétude, il avait fini par petit à petit à s'y résigner même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, comme si elle s'attendait vraiment à le voir régresser à tout moment, malgré son évidente joie de vivre ou même ses paroles pour la rassurer.

Le natté commençait lui à être réellement inquiet pour son amie. Il lui semblait qu'elle sortait encore moins qu'avant, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre au téléphone quand c'était son fiancé, car cela l'obligeait à repousser des rendez-vous avec celui-ci pour ne pas le laisser seul. Pendant quelques temps, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas l'air au bord du gouffre pour qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Ainsi il essayait de paraître plus vivant, reprenant son masque de Jocker, espérant que son amie serait dupe.

Voyant que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas avec sa meilleure amie, qu'elle ne semblait pas sur le point non plus de s'améliorer. Le natté décidait de prendre une décision radicale.

Aussi bien pour elle, que pour lui.

Après tout ? N'est-ce pas toujours ce qu'il avait fait ?

Prendre des mesures extrêmes pour régler ses problèmes ?

***

Duo se dirigeait immédiatement vers la cuisine, endroit de la maison qu'elle utilisait le plus. Celle-ci ne s'arrêtait jamais dans l'entretien de la maison, comme si elle avait peur que l'inactivité. Actuellement, elle était en train de préparée une soupe, qu'elle congèlerait sûrement et s'il y avait encore des restes, elle irait les porter au refuge du quartier, rapidement ou bien elle demanderait à un volontaire de passer pour venir les chercher.

- Hil ! Viens un peu t'asseoir ma puce. Murmurait le natté alors qu'il se glissait derrière la jeune femme, lui prenant des mains la lourde cuillère en bois tout en coupant le feu sous la cuisinière. Il retournait doucement son amie vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

L'ex-02 arrêtait son geste alors que ses yeux s'agrandissait d'horreur face au spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Les traits d'Hilde ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi tirer, même pendant l'époque de la guerre, ici ses yeux étaient marqués de lourde cernes et son teint encore plus pâle que le papier peint immaculé de la salle de bain. Duo se mordait la lèvre, se retenant de ne pas jouer avec sa natte, chose qu'il faisait quand l'anxiété le guettait. Le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux, le renforçait que son idée était bonne. Qu'ils en avaient vraiment besoin tous les deux, de radical.

Avec délicatesse, il guidait le corps frêle de son amie, vers le salon, pour l'y faire asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Il constatait qu'elle avait perdu également de son énergie. Comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poignard en plein cœur, il contemplait les cernes sous les yeux de l'Allemande, son teint pâle. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien.

- Hilde. Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas te rendre malade pour moi. Murmurait le châtain alors qu'il serrait dans main celle de son amie, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il passait l'autre dans les courts cheveux noirs, jouant avec les mèches entre ses doigts.

Hilde se contentait juste de répondre par un léger hochement de tête, il voyait se dessiner un faible sourire sur ses lèvres mais qui n'était pas très convaincant, pour aucun des deux amis. Duo retenait un soupir dans sa gorge, avec délicatesse il posait sa main sous le menton de son amie, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais partir Hilde. Continuait-il sur le même ton, il avait un peu l'impression que s'il élevait la voix, quelque chose se briserait. Peut-être même la personne qu'il gardait dans ses bras. D'ailleurs il vit celle-ci se dégager rapidement de son étreinte et reculée légèrement comme si sa peau venait de la brûler.

- Quoi ?! Parvenait-elle à hurler, le regard voilé, tandis que sa voix avait pris une intonation proche de la terreur.

Duo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de répondre que la jeune femme s'était soudainement levée d'un bond, une flamme dansant dans ses yeux qui oscillait dangereusement entre la peur et la colère. L'Américain était si surpris de la voir dans cet état, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Il était vrai, qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'Hilde ne le prenne pas bien, mais pourquoi cette lueur tapie dans ses yeux ? Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il avait capturé sa tresse dans une de ses mains et suivait des yeux la démarche saccadée de son amie. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il allait s'expliquer mais la jeune femme ne lui laisser pas l'occasion.

- C'est encore à cause ce satané d' Heero ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû aller sur terre ! Elle était debout, un regard assassin vers la porte d'entrée, puis son visage qui avait jusqu'ici reprit un peu de couleur avec son coup de colère, pâlissait. Elle se précipitait vers son ami, lui enserrant les deux mains avec une force peu commune, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux avaient cessé de lancer des éclairs et il ne restait qu'une peur sourde dans ses prunelles.

- Ca va aller Duo. Je suis là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu peux continuer à sourire, à rire. Vivre. Je continuerai à prendre soin de toi. Murmurait-elle d'une voix qui était étouffée tellement elle essayait de garder ses sanglots dans sa gorge.

-

Duo qui jusqu'ici était resté sans réaction, sursaute au propos de sa meilleure amie.

Quelque chose se cassait en lui.

Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Que lui avait-il donc fait pour qu'elle ait de telle réaction ?

Sa période sombre avait-elle était si horrible ?

-

Duo sortait enfin de la légère transe dans laquelle la première réaction de son amie l'avait mis, puis la suivante l'avait plongé. Avec des gestes tendres et délicats, il prenait dans ses bras la force qui lui enserrait les mains à lui en faire mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas le plus important sur le moment.

-Pleure Hilde. Vas-y. Disait-il doucement en la bercent alors qu'il sentait enfin toute la tension qui habitait la brune jusque là la quitter peu à peu. Il mâchonnait sa lèvre alors qu'il forçait la jeune femme à reposer sa tête dans son cou. Il attendait que les flots de larme se déversent sur sa chemise.

Sur le moment, c'était ce qui lui avait jugé le mieux à faire. Hilde n'avait pas besoin de long discours la rassurant, ni de longue explication. Il fallait qu'elle élimine tout le stress qu'elle n'avait cessé d'accumuler.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ?

Trois mois ? Un et neuf ? Plus ?

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, ils sont restés enlacé ainsi tous les deux.

Lui caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Elle pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Avec délicatesse, il remontait son visage vers lui, passant ses mains sur le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il n'était pas en reste, quelques larmes avaient glissé de ses yeux.

-Hilde. Je vais déménager. Reprenait Duo avec douceur, continuant à tenir avec force une des mains de son hôte, afin que la nouvelle lui soit plus facile à accepter.

- Pourquoi ? Demandait-elle avec un peu plus de calme, comprenant enfin ce qu'avait voulu lui dire son protégé.

-

Duo réalisait que son amie avait certainement mal compris.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit aussi d'utiliser le mot ''partir '' ?

C'était un mot que beaucoup trop de gens désignaient pour la mort.

Il avait goûté la mort. Plus d'une fois.

Et le terme ne lui avait jamais paru plus mal choisi.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien.

Ceux que la mort venait de faucher, ne partait pas.

Ils étaient enlevé à des êtres chers.

Consentent ou non, ils étaient tous simplement enlevé.

Kidnappé. Disparu.

Tandis que mettre un terme à sa vie. C'était accepter.

C'était partir…

Alors il comprenait mieux la réaction d'Hilde.

Pourtant, même au plus mal, même quand il avait fuit.

Il avait toujours maintenu son corps en vie.

-

- Pourquoi ? Insistait Hilde alors qu'elle se rasseyait à côté du natté, mais ne lâchait toujours pas sa main. Un point d'encrage à la réalité, qui ne lui permettait pas de la quitter sans qu'elle ne le ressente immédiatement. Sans qu'elle ne le sache !

- Faut que je reprenne ma vie en main. Faut que j'en fasse quelque chose.

- Tu peux bien le faire ici !

- J'veux tourner la page Hilde. Aller de l'avant. Changer de lieu. Répondait le natté avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, jouant avec son pouce sur la paume de la main de sa protection.

- Puis, si j'm'en vais, Zach se sentira forcer de venir te tenir compagnie. Ajoutait-il avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune femme qui rougissait rapidement.

- Tu resteras quand même près de moi ?

- T'es ma famille Hilde. Quoi qu'il arrive je répondrai toujours présent maintenant ! Même si je suis de l'autre bout de l'univers.

***

Hilde hochait doucement la tête avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son protégé. Tous deux savaient que ce jour allait arriver. Il était temps de couper le cordon ombilical.

Pourtant même si c'était douloureux, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Duo était revenu plus fort.

Elle avait la conviction que maintenant, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire. Ainsi depuis plusieurs jours, un vrai sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le téléphone. Pour parler avec Zachary. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix.

***

Duo la regardait faire avec un sourire.

Il était revenu de loin.

De très loin même.

Pourtant Hilde ne l'avait jamais lâché.

Elle avait continué encore et encore à l'appeler.

Tel Ariane.

Elle avait été à attendre de l'autre bout du fil.

D'attendre qu'il revienne.

Owari ???


	6. Ce n'est pas drôle !

**Auteur :** Tenshimizu

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer :** Le seul dans le lot qui m'appartient est Zachary mais pour se qu'il apparaît…

**Note 1 : **Un grand merci à ma Beta-lectrice Bernie Calling

**Note 2:** Je tiens également à remercier plusieurs personnes.

Tout d'abord **Noan**, qui a demandé la suite du premier OS et qui m'a laissée de nombreuse review ainsi que mis cet fic dans les alertes.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre d'un ARC qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être sans toi.

Merci également à **Thealie, Yume Saint-clair **pour leurs review au long des chapitres et leur mise en alerte

Merci aussi à **Han tah Yhel** et **Marnie** pour leurs review.

Et pour finir, Merci à **Nushan Ynis** pour avoir mis cette fic en alerte.

* * *

Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il y avait un an, jour pour jour, que Duo avait quitté la maison qu'il partageait avec son amie Hilde. Cette année avait été loin d'être simple, déjà le jeune homme avait dû réapprendre à vivre seul. Fini les bons petits plats quand il rentrait d'une ballade parce qu'il trouvait sa chambre, la maison trop étouffante. Plus de linge parfaitement plié et repassé dans ses armoires et qu'il lui suffisait de saisir le matin. Aucune essuie propre sur le porte serviette quand il sortait de la douche.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres petits gestes analogues, que son amie avait fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres puis ensuite le prenant comme acquis.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé rapidement un travail dans une supérette de la ville. On l'avait engagé comme garde à la sécurité et caissier, il avait été employé pour sa force de caractère mais surtout ses compétences aux combats. Les braquages n'étaient pas rares dans sa profession, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas combien il en avait déjà essuyé depuis sa prise en fonction. Duo n'aimait pas son travail, mais il avait besoin d'argent, puis il allait pas râler alors que le taux de chômage de sa colonie était astronomique. Le fait d'avoir un job en soi, était un privilégié que beaucoup se déchirait.

Le natté aurait pu travailler dans la société de son amie, elle lui avait proposé, cela correspondait plus aux goût de l'Américain mais celui-ci avait de suite refusé. Il savait qu'il avait fait de la peine à Hilde, mais il voulait pourvoir vivre par ses propres moyens, ne pas être sans cesse porté par l'ancien soldat d'Oz. D'ailleurs c'était la présence de celle-ci qui lui avait le plus manqué dans sa nouvelle vie, plus que tous les petits gestes quotidiens, c'était elle. Il avait dû se réhabituer à la solitude.

Peu après avoir pris son envol, le natté qui n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé dans une bulle, comme il l'avait fait depuis la fin de la guerre, il décidait de prendre les choses en main. Petit à petit, il reprenait contact avec les autres pilotes. Même s'il avait envie de se jeter sur le numéro d'Heero, il avait pourtant renoué en dernier avec lui, préparant convenablement son cœur à un nouveau lien. Il s'avouait également avoir eu peur d'avoir un quelconque lien avec le métissé. Surtout qu'il savait que sa meilleure amie ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil. D'ailleurs, Hilde n'était pas réellement au courant de sa reprise de contact avec le jeune homme. Bien que le natté se doutait que celle-ci devait être au parfum de quelque chose. Sinon pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu qu'il passe les fêtes sur terre ? Insister autant pour qu'ils soient juste tous les trois, elle, Zach et lui ? Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait passé une belle soirée en leur compagnie, apprenant que le cuisinier avait enfin demandé la main de son amie.

Cette annonce avait réchauffé le cœur du natté, il était réellement ravi pour sa meilleure amie. Il avait aussi moins mauvaise conscience de préparer petit à petit son voyage vers la Terre. Cette année de liberté, l'avait aidé à se reconstruire, à se prouver qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Sans l'aide de personne ou presque. Qu'il avait repris sa force d'antan ! Qu'il pouvait sourire à la vie et la mordre à pleine dent ! Il n'avait plus peur des ténèbres.

Duo avait envie depuis plusieurs mois, chaque soir un peu plus après le coup de fil d'Heero, de retourner sur terre. De se rapprocher de la personne qui avait volé son cœur.

Parce que même s'il aimait L2, que cette colonie était ses racines. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à y faire, il aurait pu encore rester pour Hilde. Sauf que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de lui, il doutait même que celle-ci n'ait jamais eu un jour besoin de lui. D'ici peu, elle serait trop préoccupée par son bonheur et son mari, pour faire attention à lui. Elle relâcherait enfin la bride, un peu de distance, ne leur ferait pas de mal.

***

L'ex-02 refermait le dernier carton qui le maintenait encore à cette maison, il n'avait pas grand chose, puisqu'il avait loué un meublé complet. Son petit salaire de caissier passait pratiquement dans son loyer mais Duo n'avait pas eu envie de s'attacher aux objets qui allait le suivre au quotidien. Il savait dès le début, que ce lieu était temporaire, un point d'ancrage, avant de commencer à vivre. Car l'Américain ne se voilait pas la face, jusqu'ici malgré tout, il n'avait fait que survivre puis mourir à petit feu. Il était temps que l'enfer de son existence cesse, il serait plus fort que le destin ! La mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, même quand il s'était plongé dans son sein, alors il ne laisserait certainement pas un autre dieu, lui dicter comment mener sa vie.

Duo n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir que Zachary venait de prendre un des nombreux cartons qui se trouvait encore dans le hall. Le jeune homme lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant de son aide, cela lui évitait de payer des déménageurs et il n'avait vraiment pas les moyens pour ça. Surtout qu'il avait dû louer une voiture, pour tout transporter jusqu'au spatiaux-port où une navette l'attendrait. Mettant justement son paquet dans l'auto, il se retournait vers sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait pas bougé de la porte d'entrée, se contentant de regarder les aller-retour des deux hommes.

- Duo, tu es sûr ? Demandait au bout de longue seconde, d'une voix anxieuse la jeune femme alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'œil au nouvel uniforme du natté.

- Certain Hil.

L'ancien assassin savait très bien que son amie désapprouve le fait qu'il se soit engagé dans les Preventers. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an, que Lady Une, lui envoyait une lettre mensuelle, le ''suppliant'' de s'engager. Il s'était demandé pendant quelques secondes, si elle avait commencé son acharnement depuis qu'il s'était vu ou cela avait débuté bien avant ? Il était tenté de pencher pour la seconde solution, car étrangement, il n'avait reçu aucune missive alors qu'il vivait encore avec sa meilleure amie. Duo ne savait pas ce qui déplaisait le plus la brune dans le fait qu'il rejoignait les Preventers. Heero ou l'organisme lui-même ?

L'américain secouait la tête intérieurement et vérifiait une dernière fois, s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il n'avait qu'une navette en partance pour la terre, il serait bête qu'il la loupe car il avait oublié les billets dans son ancien domicile !

Rassuré, maintenant il ne lui restait plus que partir. Hilde avait voulu l'accompagner jusqu'à la navette mais heureusement Zachary avait réussi à la convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son amie, bien au contraire, mais les adieux ne seraient que plus difficiles s'il ne coupait pas le cordon maintenant. Celui-ci ayant continué à exister malgré que le jeune homme soit allé vivre ailleurs.

- Tu seras prudent. Pense à téléphoner de temps en temps. Lui disait de suite Hilde alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, puis lui colle un baiser sur la joue. Pas de larme, ni de grand cri, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de la brune, puis elle savait qu'il avait pris sa décision.

- Bon voyage ! Se contentait de lui dire Zachary alors qu'il lui serrait la main, l'autre étant sur la portière de la voiture, prête à se refermer sur le mouvement de tête du protégé de sa fiancée.

***

Duo avait passé un long voyage, du moins il lui semblait bien plus long que la dernière fois qu'il était venu sur terre. L'impatience de revoir les autres, lui broyait l'estomac. Dès qu'il poserait pied à terre, il récupérait la voiture qu'il avait louée pour la journée, puis se dirigerait vers le QG des Preventers. Il était quand même un peu anxieux, ne sachant pas quel travail il allait effectuer à présent. Il savait qu'il s'adapterait et avait toute confiance dans le choix de Wufei pour ses attributions. Ce qui réchauffait le cœur du natté, c'était qu'il était vraiment attendu, lui, pas n'importe qui. Les nombreuses lettres qu'il avait reçu n'était pas juste un courrier de masse envoyé à toutes les recrues potentiel, non, Lady Une, s'était donnée la peine de les rédiger à la main et en se montrant vraiment empressée dans ses missives mais toujours avec une petite touche de différence.

Avançant dans les couloirs du bâtiment qu'il verrait certainement journellement pour gagner sa croûte, il se dirigeait sans hésitation vers le bureau de son frère d'arme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans les lieux, il n'oubliait pas les nombreuses missions fait à leur côté. Duo ne prenait pas la peine de frapper, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Hello !

- Un peu de silence, Maxwell ! Répondait par automatisme le Chinois, avant de lâcher son stylo d'étonnement et de relever vivement la tête vers le châtain. Il sautait de son fauteuil, faisant rapidement le tour de son bureau. Duo faisait le reste de la route, mettant ses deux bras sur les épaules de son ami, en guise de salutation.

- Salut Fei !

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demandait son ami, ne cachant même pas sa curiosité.

- Une t'a pas prévenu ? Déclarait le natté alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'étonnement, un sourire un peu plus espiègle venait se former directement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait le froncement de sourcils de son ami.

- Prévenu de quoi ?

- J'suis des vôtres !

Duo voyait l'étonnement passer dans les yeux onyx, puis la lumière se faire, il le regardait rapidement de haut en bas, prenant conscience que son vis-à-vis porte l'uniforme des Preventers, chose qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il fallait dire aussi, qu'il y avait longtemps que ses compagnons d'arme ne faisait plus attention à ses vêtements.

L'américain pouvait constater avec un certain plaisir, une lueur de joie dans les prunelles de son ami alors qu'il rejoignait son fauteuil, pour reprendre place à son bureau.

- Tu travailles dans quel secteur ?

- J'viens voir pour ça, justement. Aucune idée !

- Une à rien prévu pour toi ? Lui demande Wufei en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il n'était pas réellement enchanté par ce que venait de lui apprendre le natté.

- Elle pensait sûrement que tu étais le mieux placé, pour me trouver un truc.

Le Chinois se contentait de soupirer alors qu'il se tournait vers son ordinateur, Duo lui allait s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils bruns devant lui. Ne sachant pour combien de temps, en aurait son ami. D'après ce qu'il avait compris lors de sa dernière visite sur Terre, l'ex-pilote 05, était Colonel, le bras droit de Lady Une. Il avait toute la charge administrative qui englobait aussi la distribution des missions. D'ailleurs quand il jugeait qu'une mission était de la plus haute importance et devant se faire dans les plus brefs délais, la menace de la paix directement visée; il faisait appel à eux, les anciens pilotes de Gundam.

- J'ai une place comme mécanicien ou alors dans les bureaux. Retentissait la voix de l'Asiatique tirant de ses pensées Duo.

- Mécanique ! Répondait aussitôt le natté, ne laissant même pas son ami finir l'énoncée, il avait un étrange sourire alors qu'il avait commencé à lui décrire le travail.

Il ne fut même pas surpris quand Chang lui tendait un badge, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait jamais se cantonner à un travail administratif qui l'obligeait à rester pendant des heures sans bouger dans une petite pièce à remplir divers dossiers.

- Tu commences ton service demain. Rends-toi au –2. Tu verras un bureau avec une secrétaire, montre-lui ton badge ainsi que cette fiche horaire. Elle te donnera les clés de ton appartement de service. Pas de collocation. Le loyer est directement déduit de ton salaire, les charges comprises.

- Merci Fei !

- A demain, Maxwell. Se contentait-il de répondre alors qu'il retournait à son travail.

***

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, trois pour être exacte, que Duo travaillait comme mécanicien pour les Preventers. Il aimait vraiment son travail, aimant l'ambiance qu'il y avait au sein du garage, lui rappelant un peu l'époque des Sweepers.

Quatre lui avait téléphoné, il y avait quelques jours, celui-ci avait été très surpris qu'il ne soit pas plus haut gradé. L'américain lui avait expliqué qu'il aimait sa position et que Wufei n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. On aurait vu d'un très mauvais œil qu'il débarque et prenne la place de chef de secteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de bureau. D'ailleurs en parlant du chinois, Duo passait toutes ses pauses de midi avec lui.

Alors qu'il venait d'arriver, il était passé à la cantine et avait pris deux sandwichs (un pour midi et un autre en cas de petit creux), devant remettre un dossier dans le bâtiment administratif, il avait fait le crochet chez Wufei. Pour découvrir celui-ci les lunettes sur le nez, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cheveux s'échappant de sa queue de cheval stricte. Le jeune homme savait que c'était le gros de l'année pour la section, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans pareil état. Ainsi naturellement il avait posé son sandwich, pour l'offrir à son compagnon d'arme. Si au départ le bureaucrate l'avait un peu mal pris, maintenant, il faisait une pause, prenant le temps de déguster leur repas.

La personne qu'il avait été le plus surpris de rencontrer avait quand même été Heero. Il savait que celui-ci travaillait à la section Sécurité et Protection. Chargé de toujours garder un œil sur les hauts dignitaires, tous en formant les nouvelles recrues. Un jour par semaine, il était obligé de venir au bureau pour lire les rapports des bleus. Ainsi Duo, s'était attendu à ne pas le voir ou du moins presque pas sur son lieu de travail mais le lendemain de son engagement, il était là.

Depuis, à l'instar du chinois, il voyait tous les jours le métis, celui-ci prenait la peine de venir le voir. Même si ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes.

***

Duo avait la tête sous un des véhicules, il faisait une des dernières vérifications d'usages, il tâtonnait pour prendre une clé et faire un réglage quand quelqu'un lui tendit l'objet. Si sur l'instant, l'américain ne s'était pas pausé de question, il se dépêchait de faire son travail pour ensuite s'extraire de sous la voiture. Personne ne touchait à ses outils, le natté, avait été intransigeant sur cela. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu être assez fou, pour faire face à la colère du Shinigami. Prêt à enguirlander une des recrues qui mettait son nez là où il ne le devait pas, mais il se contenta de garder ses mots dans sa gorge. Son cœur sautait dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- Heero. Lâchait dans un murmure le jeune homme, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- J'ai fini ! Répondait avec entrain le natté, plaquant un beau sourire sur ses lèvres, tentant d'ignorer les papillons qui lui grouillait le ventre.

- Je t'emmène manger un bout ? Lui demandait le métis

- Boire un verre plutôt. Je réserve mon déjeuner pour Fei. Tu le sais depuis le temps.

Heero se contentait de lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule alors qu'il tendait sa veste à l'Américain, vêtement que le natté n'avait même pas remarqué avant que son ancien co-équipier ne lui fourre dans les mains. Un sourire plus grand venait jouer sur les lèvres du mécanicien, l'ex-01, ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Duo aimait vraiment voir que le métis ne voulait pas gâcher la moindre minute quand ils étaient ensemble. Il avait presque l'impression d'être important pour le soldat. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait une place privilégiée dans la vie du chef de la sécurité mais il s'en rendait vraiment compte, quand celui-ci avait des petits gestes, tel qu'il venait dans faire.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin, juste au café au coin de la rue, qui avait une clientèle essentiellement Preventers, qui donnait l'étrange impression d'être au QG mais sans y être enfermé. Un petit goût de liberté, juste ce qu'il fallait. Le barman venait directement à eux pour prendre leur commande et aucun sujet n'était échangé avant qu'il ne revienne. Profitant du silence, de la présence de l'un de l'autre. Duo remarquait qu'en même que son ami avait l'air un peu nerveux, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de remettre en place le coin d'une serviette qui avait tendance à se boucler. Comme s'il voulait absolument que celle-ci reste aplati sur la table.

- Duo.

- Oui ? Demandait le natté après plusieurs secondes puisque son ami n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Pourtant celui-ci ne répondait pas, restant dans son mutisme.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Heero ? C'était le 1er Avril qui le mettait dans cet état ? Parce qu'il était loin le temps où il s'amusait à faire des farces à ses co-équipiers en espérant un peu les dérider. D'ailleurs il avait eu quelques blagues de la part de ses collègues en arrivant aujourd'hui au boulot. Rien de bien méchant, juste un serpent en plastique dans sa caisse à outils, papier transparent fixant sur la porte de son casier. L'américain n'avait pas rendu la pareille, trouvant cela de bonne guerre, c'était un juste retour pour en avoir fait baver les autres. Il devrait faire attention à son sandwich aujourd'hui c'était Wufei qui allait les chercher.

Il savait que le chinois ne lui mettrait pas de cafard ou autre bestiole dans celui-ci, mais il était capable de glisser un ou deux cornichons, sachant que l'américain détestait ce légume. Le natté devrait aussi faire attention à son courrier, qui sait si Quatre ne l'avait pas piégé, en tous cas, si c'était daté pour aujourd'hui, il ne l'ouvrirait pas. La blague pouvait venir de Lady Une aussi. A la réflexion, il jetterait directement les missives de sa boîte aux lettres sans les ouvrir.

- Duo, je voudrai qu'on sorte ensemble. Lâchait soudainement Heero faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Le cœur du natté s'enserrait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à le tordre entre ses mains. Il avait soudainement le souffle court.

- Pardon ? Demandait-il d'une voix étrangler.

Heero n'a pas le temps de renouvelé sa demande, Duo ne lui laisse pas la possibilité d'ajouter le moindre mot alors qu'il frappe ses deux mains sur la table. Ses yeux se sont teintée d'une lueur rougeâtre, comme si une flamme dansait dans ses prunelles.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Sifflait-il plus qu'il ne parlait. J'aurai accepté n'importe quelle farce. Pas celle-ci.

Laissant son verre de jus de fruit s'étaler sur la table ainsi que sur la chaise de son vis-à-vis, Duo se dirigeait vers la porte du café et le quittait sans un mot de plus, ni même un regard vers la cause de son état de fureur.

***

L'américain était resté toute la journée dans son garage, d'une humeur massacrante, qui avait vite contaminé le reste des ouvriers. Fini la joie bonne enfant qui régnait depuis le matin, plus personne n'osait faire référence au petit poisson ni même faire plus de bruit que ne l'exigeait leur métier.

Wufei était passé, se demandant pourquoi son ami avait raté leur rendez-vous quotidien, mais il n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir son frère d'arme pour comprendre.

Le personnel devait beaucoup l'apprécier pour lui conseiller vivement de repasser un autre jour. Le chinois connaissait les colères de l'américain mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était la première fois que celui-ci était dans un état pareil. Une colère sourde et silencieuse, quelque chose donc de dangereuse. Retournant à son travail, il se promettait d'aller voir Duo, en fin de journée. Lui laissant le temps de se calmer mais aussi de chercher la cause d'une telle fureur.

***

Duo était vidé, il ne se rappelait plus avoir travaillé autant depuis longtemps. Il avait même piqué du travail à ses collègues, qui n'avait pas osé se mettre entre lui et son palliatif, qu'est ce qu'un peu d'argent par pièce à côté de leur vie. On peut être cupide sans pour autant être suicidaire et aucun d'eux ne l'était. Si le natté avait eu la mauvaise surprise de croiser Wufei à la sortie de son travail, il lui avait vite fait comprendre, qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Que celui-ci n'avait pas intérêt de lui envoyer Quatre en sous-marin sinon il ne répondait plus de rien. Oui, il avait un peu passé ses nerfs sur le chinois, mais dans son esprit, il avait pas qu'à se trouver là, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Le jeune homme irait s'excuser le lendemain, mais sur le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie…rentrer chez lui. Et attendre que cette satanée journée passe. Il ne se disait pas que cela irait mieux demain, car il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Duo ne s'était pas attendu à un coup aussi bas d'Heero, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena ou même avec Marie-Meiya, il aurait supporté, en aurait ri jaune mais l'aurait supporté. De la part du métissé…c'était donné un coup de poignard dans une plaie qui était déjà bien ouverte.

***

Duo était dans son appartement, une serviette sur les cheveux ainsi qu'une autre autour de la taille. C'était déjà la troisième douche qu'il prenait depuis son retour à son domicile. Il allait avoir une note d'eau astronomique ce mois-ci. Pourtant, il avait tout essayé pour calmer le feu qui lui courrait dans les veines. Duo avait tout d'abord voulu essayer de se vider la tête en faisant un footing de son lieu de travail à son domicile mais sans succès. Ainsi il avait directement entamé une séance d'entraînement qui s'était soldée par un exercice d'acharnement contre son punching-ball. Un échec également alors qu'il regardait la télé tous en mangeant. Rien n'y faisait, seul la douche l'avait un peu détendu entre ses deux entraînements. Même faire un somme d'une demi-heure, n'avait pas ôté la tension qui l'habitait.

L'Américain attendait que l'eau soit de nouveau chaude pour reprendre une nouvelle douche, son appartement de fonction n'ayant pas de baignoire, il ne pouvait faire autrement de toute façon. Alors qu'il hésitait encore à se rhabiller et essayer de dormir ou repartir pour une séance d'hydrothérapie, on sonnait à sa porte. Automatiquement, le jeune homme regardait l'heure qu'il était et vit que son horloge lui indiquait 23h50. Fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas qui pouvait bien venir si tard. Si c'était Quatre, il étriperait le chinois demain, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le petit blond. D'ailleurs si c'était lui, il lui refermerait la porte au nez, tant pis si celui-ci avait fait plusieurs heures de navette pour venir le voir, il lui avait pas demandé de se déplacer après tout.

Derrière sa porte, ce n'était pas l'héritier des sociétés minières mais cela n'empêchait pas Duo de vouloir refermer l'entrée à son appartement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été assez rapide et un pied avait eu le temps de se glisser, l'empêchant de s'enfermer.

Le natté était tout de même ravi de voir que la force qu'il avait mis dans la porte, avait tiré une grimace de douleur à son visiteur non désiré. D'ailleurs il continuait à appuyer celle-ci de toutes ses forces contre l'importun, pour que celui-ci ne franchisse pas le seuil.

- Je ne veux pas te voir ni te parler. Déclarait-il d'une voix vénéneuse.

Duo alors que ses yeux avait repris la flamme qu'il avait eu temps de mal à faire quitter de son visage, de ses veines. Il était bon pour une bonne série de douche, une fois que l'autre serait parti.

- Bien. Tu vas écouter alors. Répondait d'une voix calme Heero alors qu'il cachait comme il pouvait la douleur qui lui lacerait le pied à cause du traitement que lui faisait subir le propriétaire des lieux. Il avait supporté pire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne ressente pas celle-ci.

-Je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! Pourquoi as-tu réagis d'une manière si excessive ? Reprend le métis puisque la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

- Tu te fous de moi ou tu le fais exprès ? Ne pouvait s'empêcher de cracher l'Américain alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en peu plus en grand, pour mieux fusiller du regard celui qui était et resterait devant le seuil de son appartement.

-Non.

-Non quoi ? Sifflait une fois de plus Duo alors qu'il avait envie de se jeter à la gorge du métissé. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Duo. Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme cela ? Pourquoi continues-tu de réagir comme ça ? Je me serai contenté et je me contenterai d'un non. Seulement je veux comprendre pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Hurlait une nouvelle fois le natté alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour de la porte, enserrant son rempart entre lui et le métis. Il devait se tenir à quelque chose, pour garder encore un minimum de contrôle de lui-même.

-Duo ? Demandait Heero avec une lueur d'incompréhension ainsi qu'un peu anxieuse au fond des yeux, ses poings étaient serrer, ne sachant quoi faire de ses doigts.

- On est le 1er avril, bon sang !

Seul un soupir lui répondait, puis il se retrouvait les fesses sur le sol, sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu. Donnant une magnifique vu de son entre jambe à son visiteur, il lançait un regarde incendiaire à celui-ci alors qu'il se dépêchait de masquer, en rabantant l'essuie, la partie sensible de son anatomie. Le métissé se tenait devant lui, un regard aussi enflammé que la personne qu'il venait d'expédier sur le balatum, avec son tour de force.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce genre d'évènement ! L'énervement dans la voix du visiteur non-désiré n'était même pas camouflé.

Duo ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais sa colère ne retombait pas pour autant. Pourtant le natté le savait au fond de lui-même qu'Heero n'avait jamais plaisanté mais pourquoi lui dire cela le 1er avril ? Il aurait quand même pu avoir la délicatesse de lui demander un autre jour ! Puis aussi, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait peur. Jusqu'ici, il aimait Heero. Tous simplement. C'était une donnée sûr, une donnée vraie, par contre, le reste ne restait qu'inconnu. Aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il goûtait un jour au métissé, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre par la suite.

Heero continuait de le dévisager, les mains sur les hanches, la lueur assassine de ses yeux l'avaient petit à petit quitté. Il se contentait juste d'observer le corps à moitié nu de l'homme devant lui. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations ainsi que la trotteuse de l'horloge retentissaient dans l'appartement. Duo n'arrivait pas non plus à faire le moindre geste, il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever, s'habiller et surtout foutre à la porte la cause de son cœur malmené. Devant le jeune homme, son sang commençait peu à peu à se refroidir, il était encore énervé mais sa colère commençait à lui échapper. Une nouvelle fois, l'ex-01 le surprenait, celui-ci venait de s'agenouiller, tendant la main vers le jeune homme toujours assis sur le sol. Duo hésitait à la saisir quand la voix de Heero s'élevait.

-Duo, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Le natté se figeait une nouvelle fois, ne sachant comment il devait réagir. Trop étonné pour dire quoi que ce soit ni même se laisser emporter par un quelque conque sentiment.

-Il est passé minuit. Nous ne sommes plus le 1er Avril. Alors ?

Un simplement hochement de tête lui répondait, ainsi Heero lui saisissait la main puis se levait et se faisait se lever également le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son vis-à-vis, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Duo vit très bien le sourire narquois naître sur les lèvres du chef de la sécurité. Ainsi il secouait rapidement la tête, rougissant subitement.

-Je vais m'habiller.

-Duo ?

La natté se retourna vivement vers celui qui l'avait appelé, pour sentir une main dans son cou pour ensuite voir ses lèvres happer par d'autres. Il prenait quelques secondes à répondre au baiser. Il n'approfondissait pas pour autant leur échange. Avec délicatesse, il repoussait Heero.

- Je vais m'habiller. C'est plus sage. Disait-il avec un sourire lumineux, alors que son cœur explosait de joie. Réalisant réellement, ce que le métissé était venu lui demander. Finalement, ce 1er Avril n'avait pas été si terrible que cela.

Owari ???

* * *

**Alors voilà, a mon sens, la fic est fini ici. Les points d'interrogations ne sont là car leur histoire est loin d'être fini, elle commence même, mais cela ne concerne que les G-boys. J'espère que cette fic aura plus. **

**Je tiens à remerciée encore tous les lecteurs de mon petit ARC. **


End file.
